Safety
by rainydaze00
Summary: Championship games, lassos, and locker rooms. What more can keep Guy Germaine's mind busy? How about his beautiful girl? *Takes place after the Championship Game in D2* Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places related to the Mighty Ducks. It is the property of Disney.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Mighty Ducks. All characters and places belong to Disney.

* * *

Connie stared at the backside of the lonely figure in the locker room. His heavy outer gear was off and he stood at his locker stuffing his jersey and skates into his bags. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"You're upset, aren't you?" She asked her boyfriend

Guy's back was turned to her as he was organizing his locker space, pretending to look busier than he actually was. "No. Why would you say that?"

"Because you won't even look at me when I'm trying to talk to you." She countered.

He didn't respond.

"Guy, just tell me-..."

"He thinks he's hot shit. Showing off that lasso trick and all in the middle of a game." He continued organizing.

Connie rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew where this was heading and she already hated it. "He was just trying to stop that asshole from crushing me."

"Yeah, I'm sure he was..." Guy mumbled frustratedly.

"If it wasn't for him, I'd be in the back of an ambulance right now. Would that have been better for you?" She wanted to test him.

He stopped momentarily but still did not turn around. "How could you even ask me that? Of course, I wouldn't be okay."

"Then what is the big deal? Why are you getting so worked up about this?" She wondered incredulously.

Again, no response, just the sounds of the aggressive cleaning of his locker.

Connie uncrossed her arms and walked up behind her boyfriend. Hoping the contact would soothe him, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and kissed his shoulder blade through his white t-shirt. She felt him take deep breaths.

"Please stop." She said in a childlike way. "You're worrying me. First, Luis and now Dwayne. What's gotten into you lately?"

Guy stopped his previous actions and dropped his arms to his sides, with Connie still holding on to him. He shook his head, reluctantly prepared to give her his admission.

"You don't get it, do you? I just want to protect you. But I can't...because half of the time, you won't let me and the other half, someone else is always there first...like today." He turned his head to the side so she could hear better. "I don't think you know how that makes me feel."

"Guy, I told you. I don't need protecting. I can-..."

"Take care of yourself. I know, I know. But I can't just sit around when you're always being targeted by other players. I don't want to see you get hurt." He turned around to face her now. "Then when another guy shows up to save the day..." He sighed. "It sucks, Connie."

"And why's that?"

Guy looked anywhere but her face. "It's like they think that they just can sweep you off your feet if they come to your rescue," He admitted.

"Like when you came to my rescue that day we all got detention?" She asked him playfully with a sly grin.

He blushed. "That's not fair. We were pretty much together back then so you were already mine."

She smirked up at him. "Yours, huh?"

"That's right...as long as you still want to be." He smiled shyly back at her with his tired, after-hockey glow that Connie loved so much.

She rested her palms on his chest and reached up to give him a kiss, which gave him the answer that he wanted.

"I knew from the first day we met the new players that I would have a very jealous somebody on my hands."

She admitted while absentmindedly played with the edge of his t-shirt.

"I'm not really that bad, am I?" He huffed and leaned against his locker.

Connie laughed. "No, but four new guy players? I knew you'd be a little too protective, even if none of them tried anything."

"But they did," he said plainly. She glared at him."Luis made a pass at you on the first day and Dwayne doesn't give up...ever. So I'm sorry if I can't help but think that every guy is after you. But then again, look at you. You're gorgeous."

"Guy..." She started with a hint of embarrassment.

"No, I'm serious. Luis and Dwayne aren't so bad but I've seen the other teams trying to hit on you ...staring and howling like idiots. It's horrible." Guy's angry voice showed her how much he despised the actions of other guys. For him, it was hard to distinguish between the good guys and the bad ones. So he wanted to be prepared fend off both. "It's hard to not be so jealous and overprotective because they all want you."

"But I don't want any of them," she tried to set his mind straight. "Just you. Don't you get that?"

"Connie, I-..."

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" she asked. "Sure, you want to protect me but you're also scared of losing me to someone else, aren't you?" He turned away.

Connie placed her fingers under Guy's chin so she could turn him back to her. She kissed his cheek then cupped his face with both her hands and ran the pads of her thumbs under his eyes. She chuckled as she did this. "You need to get this silly little notion that I'm gonna up and leave you for every guy that comes along, out of your head. It's not going to happen."

Connie brought her arms around his neck so that she could pull him closer to her, with her hands hovering over the top of his head. "I am yours, Guy Germaine."

Guy wrapped one arm around her and nuzzled her cheek. He sighed, "As long as that's certain in my life, I can die a happy man."

Connie laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're _mine_," he whispered into her ear. Boy, did it sound nice to him. "Nice goal, by the way,"

"Nice pass," she chuckled.

Guy smiled into her cheek. "I'm sorry for being stupid," he apologized. "I really need to get over the jealousy thing."

"You think?" she playfully nudged him.

"Not exactly helpful, babe," Guy chuckled. Once the jokes came to a stop, he sat down on his stool, bringing her onto his lap. "I just want to keep you safe, you know that right?"

Connie kissed him softly once more and tightened her embrace. "Believe me, this is all the safety I need."


End file.
